


a little heat doesn't hurt

by ToImagineIsEverything



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToImagineIsEverything/pseuds/ToImagineIsEverything
Summary: Alex thinks nothing of being a little hotter than usual after her morning workout. Her mates, however, are not quite as unaffected and they know just what Alex needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is definitely the AU that you'll say you'll never write and then suddenly it just happens. It's been forever since I've written anything and the first time I've posted on here, so I hope you guys enjoy my trip to the sin bin.

Alex felt hotter than usual walking out of the training room after her morning PT session. She thought nothing of it. She’d probably just gotten in a better than usual workout was all, she had pushed herself rather hard, beating out the frustration of yesterday’s half-botched mission. So she shrugged it off and returned to her lab to get on with the day. She had some of Kara’s blood queued up to do a few tests. The sun bed was good for healing Kara, but she wanted to have a few medicines on hand just in case that wouldn’t be enough and the only way to determine what would work on Kara was to work with Kara’s blood to get a good look at her biochemistry. It would be a long day of tests, but a peaceful day in the lab was just what she needed after the last few days.

The work until lunch was slow, but she was making progress. She was so involved with everything that she would have missed lunch if not for Lucy pushing through the doors with two trays of food.

“You know you and Astra would never eat without me.” Lucy cleared off Alex’s desk while Alex herself pulled off her gloves and washed up, knowing not to ask Lucy for five more minutes to finish up before she came over to eat. Lucy had the scary lawyer look down to a science, the one that got defendants to cave and witnesses to tell the truth, and for Alex, it made her shut up and follow her mate’s directions. She would get that look if she didn’t start to wash up as soon as Lucy came in with food.

“We would eat, just at very off times and usually a really odd mix of organic junk food, veggies, and actual junk food that Astra says she doesn’t like because it’s a drain on the planet, but she totally likes anyway.” She sat down and looked over the food. Lucy had grabbed her favorites from the cafeteria but she wasn’t very hungry. If anything she was hotter than she’d been after her workout.

Lucy leaned forward. “I don’t count that as eating because that’s two thirds junk food.” Her nose twitched. “When’s your next heat?”

“In a month or so.” Alex pulled up the app she used to keep track of everything. God knew she could remember all the bones in the human body plus all the bones in a Kryptonian, but remember three months in the past about her heat, nope. “Ah, three weeks to be exact.”

“You sure?” Lucy took another deep breath and sighed heavily.

“Yeah, why?” She started to fan herself and then froze. Ah, right, she’d been hot all day. She should have connected the dots earlier. But if she wasn’t starting to get aroused she was only in the first stages of pre-heat. She should be fine for the day, but the alphas around her weren’t going to be comfortable. “Ah, that’s why. I hadn’t noticed. Too caught up in the analysis.” She jerked her arm and pointed at her samples.

“Maybe you should head home after this,” Lucy suggested. “You’re gonna drive everyone crazy if you stay here.”

“The lab is ventilated. As long as I stay here I should be fine. I’m not feeling it yet, Luce, so why should I go home.”

Lucy leaned forward again, almost crawling across the desk at this point. “Because you’re driving me crazy right now and I’m the beta of the group. I can’t imagine what Astra will be like.”

Alex shivered. They’d only mated on her last heat. This was the first heat they’d all be mated for at the very beginning. Mated couples weren’t interested in anyone else even during their heats or ruts, but they felt their partners mating cycles much more intensely. Which was why Lucy, who was a beta, though honestly as dominant as she was she might as well be an alpha, was getting worked up at the smell of her. Alex licked her lips.

“Maybe we should call Astra and find out?” If she was going into heat, she might as well get the party started before she even fully slipped into a full heat. God, her body throbbed at the thought of Astra. All she wanted was to be filled.

Alex blinked, yeah, definitely going into heat if her thoughts were starting to slip into that direction. “Call her and tell her to bring us home. I don’t think our director will have any problem giving us the time off, do you?”

Lucy snorted. “No, I don’t suppose she will.” She stood up and walked around the desk, settling herself in Alex’s lap before she reached out to the phone on Alex’s desk usually only reserved for in house calls. She dialed Astra’s number and held it up to her ear.

Alex sat forward and pressed her ear against the other side of the speaker so she could hear exactly what Astra had to say. 

“Hello?” Astra asked. Her voice sent a shiver through Alex and her clit started to throb. Ah, so she was going into the next level of her pre-heat. Lucy had good timing then, it seemed.

“Hey babe, Alex is going into heat a bit early. Can you come--” that was all Lucy managed to get out before Astra was standing in front of them and half of Alex’s papers were caught in the cross wind she brought in.

Astra took a deep breath and then growled. And if Astra’s voice had set off things in Alex, Astra’s growl had her legs falling open while she was sitting. God she needed that alpha in her already.

Alex shook herself. Nope she wasn’t going to let herself slip completely into her heat until they were home and she was safe. “That was fast,” Alex teased. “Good thing I know other things about you aren’t that fast.”

Astra strode across what was left of the space and picked up Alex and Lucy quickly. “I take it you would like to go home, Brave One?”

Lucy squirmed under Astra’s other arm. “If she doesn’t want to go home just yet, I’m sure you and I can.” She nuzzled into Astra’s neck, spending a majority of her time nuzzling the mating bite she gave Astra three months prior. “She’s driven me too crazy not to do something about it. From the looks of it you could say the same.”

Alex looked down to see what Lucy was walking about, and god Astra was already hard and ready, bulge rather noticeable in the cat suit she wore at work. “I want to go home. And then I want the both of you to fuck me until I pass out. And when I pass out I better have your knot in me. Clear enough on consent for this heat?” Alex asked, nestling further to Astra’s arms. God, she needed more than just this non-skin-to-skin contact. Her mates being present was sending her body into heat faster than she could keep up.

“Yes, it is,” Astra said and then she was moving with the both of them, fast enough that Alex couldn’t hear anything but the rush of wind around them.

Two minutes later they were at their apartment, on their bed, and Astra had stripped them all down. God, Alex loved superspeed. Lucy crawled up the bed to nestle herself in the pillows. She pulled at Alex’s arm. “Come here babe.”

Alex definitely wasn’t about to resist. She moved slowly up the bed, kissing her way up Lucy’s legs until she hit Lucy’s center. God damn she was wet. It seemed she wasn’t lying about Alex getting her excited back at the DEO. She leaned forward to taste Lucy, but Lucy tugged on her hair.

“Not yet there speedy. I know someone who needs to fuck you hard and fast and god do I need to feel that.”

Alex swallowed at the thought of being fucked in the middle of a Lucy-Astra sandwich and the heat seeping through her skin doubled. Now she needed that too. She pushed herself up and kissed Lucy for a long moment before flipping around and pressing her ass into Lucy. Wetness coated her ass and Alex couldn’t help but groan. God this woman felt perfect. 

Astra smiled at the both of them from the foot of the bed. Alex stared at the large cock already hard, ready and waiting, now free from any confinement. She needed Astra so much, needed her cock even more. She whined and let her heat take over. Without the mental protest her body sighed and let the pheromones release in a potent cloud as wetness gushed from Alex’s vagina to coat her thighs.

“Astra, need you,” Alex panted out, spreading her legs wide.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Brave One?”

“God yes,” Alex moaned.

“Fuck her hard, Astra,” Lucy said, starting to nibble on Alex’s neck. Her hands came to pinch Alex’s nipples and Alex started to squirm. God, during her heats it felt like every nerve could feel ten times more. She could come from just this, but she really, really wanted to come first around Astra’s cock.

Astra crawled up the bed slowly until she was hovering over Lucy and Alex. “Well, if the both of you want it, who am I to resist?” Her hand slipped to rub at Alex’s clit for a fleeting second before pulling away again.

Alex groaned at the loss. Damn it she needed stimulation and she needed it now. She almost demanded it, which in this state would set Astra’s alpha off and the next thing Alex knew she would be full of Astra, and that was exactly what Alex wanted. But then Astra’s head was already pushing against her entrance so there was no need.

Astra pushed in slowly and Alex felt herself stretching deliciously around her. She thrust her hips up to get more and for once Astra allowed it. She had to sense just how much Alex needed this already. Astra quickly slipped the rest of herself inside Alex, pushing their hips flush.

“Ready?” Astra asked, kissing around to Alex’s ear and nipping her earlobe.

“Fuck me!” Alex called out. “Hard, please, god, please.” Just having Astra inside her wasn’t enough now. Her body had had a taste and it wanted more and more and more. It would keep wanting more until she came around Astra’s knot and Astra came in turn and filled her with come.

Lucy pinched Alex’s nipples again and bit her neck. “Hard, babe?”

“Yes!” Alex agreed. “Please Lucy, Astra, please.” She ground her hips up again before pulling back and pressing herself into Lucy.

Alex felt Astra and Lucy looking at each other and plotting for a second before they both started to move and Alex couldn’t exactly think any more. Astra started to thrust into Alex hard. She cried out at the pleasure coursing through her body, her nerves were on fire, her body was a forest struck by lightning, burning and burning and preparing for something new. Oh god she was going to come already, she could feel it building and building in her lower abdomen.

Lucy’s hand slipped to Alex’s clit and started to rub gently. “You’re gonna come already, aren’t you Alex? I can feel all that tension gathering down here.” She used her other hand to rub at Alex’s lower back. Alex’s overly sensitive skin sent zings right to her clit, and Alex clamped down on Astra inside her and would have come if Lucy hadn’t removed her fingers from her clit at the last second. 

Alex whimpered and whined, wiggling against Lucy, trying to get her hand back into place. Lucy gasped loudly against Alex’s neck, moaning as another thrust of Astra’s knocked Alex back into her yet again. 

“Fuck, Alex, just like that please. Come with me?” Lucy dropped her head into the crook of Alex’s neck, too overwhelmed to keep it lifted anymore. 

“You gotta catch up.” Alex would come with or without Lucy’s fingers on her clit soon enough. 

“I’m already there if you just keep moving like that, baby.”

Alex wiggled her hips some more and Lucy started thrusting to meet her. Alex grabbed Lucy’s hand and put it back on her clit, never stopping her movements. She wanted to come with Lucy if she could. God, if Astra slipped her knot in at that exact moment she would come again and again when Astra’s come started to coat her insides.

“Astra, god, knot me please.” 

Astra thrusted harder, pressing the beginning of her knot against Alex’s opening. Alex’s muscles clenched down on it, trying to draw it in, but Astra pulled back. She moved even harder, thrusting into Astra and Lucy, she needed that knot, she needed Lucy to come. God, she needed to be bred over and over and over until come filled her to the very brim and then she needed to see Astra fuck Lucy the same way. 

She grabbed Astra’s ass and pulled her in harder and harder until at last the knot popped in and she fell back against Lucy with Astra’s weight on top of her. Lucy moaned at the increased feeling on top of her and drove her hips into Alex, stuttering once, twice, before Lucy came with a scream, biting down on Alex’s shoulder until she broke the skin. Alex cried out, seizing against Astra’s knot, seeing stars behind her eyes.

Astra kept thrusting as much as she could in the tight space of Alex. She didn’t come probably only out of sheer military might and the fact that Astra always wanted to be the last to come since she loved watching her mates come even more. Alex squirmed against her, feeling too much, but not quite enough yet to satisfy her heat. 

“Astra, please, I need your come, god, I’m too hot, I need it.” She felt out of her mind but she felt safe and loved too. Like this, it wasn’t a scary feeling, it was a wanted one. She wanted to revel in this moment forever, but more than that she wanted Astra to come inside her and end the moment too.

Astra’s hips stuttered and she shot spurt after spurt of come into Alex, cursing in Kryptonese as she did so. Alex came again, harder, milking Astra for all she was worth, trading off orgasms with the other woman for what felt like ages. 

By the time their bodies finally collapsed, spent and exhausted, Lucy was ready to go again. She ground herself against Alex. Jesus, being painted with Lucy was something she wanted to feel every day, but right now she couldn’t move to help her mate out.

“You can still move your tongue can’t you?” Lucy asked. 

Alex nodded but that was about all that she could do. 

Lucy lifted herself out from under Alex, laying the bundle of Alex and Astra gently down on the mattress. Astra shifted out of the way a bit, shuffling in that awkward way that being knotted together required. It made Alex shudder again against a weak orgasm and another spurt of come shoot out of Astra. Lucy used the moment to swing her knee over Alex’s face, grinning down at her.

“Ready?” Lucy asked, hands gripping the headboard hard already.

Alex didn’t answer but surged up to start licking at Lucy. She started by licking away all the wetness on her thighs, dropping gentle kisses and long licks. Lucy shuddered against her, but did nothing to push her on. Lucy loved being teased after the first orgasm got all the urgency out of the way. Then Alex caressed her labia, licking and nibbling and driving Lucy wild by the sounds she was making above her. But now, now she wanted a taste of Lucy directly from the source, and unlike Lucy, she didn’t have any paitence. She pushed up, shoving her tongue into Lucy and licking, tongue curling this way and that, tasting Lucy in her undiluted form. She loved every second of it, moaning loudly.

“Oh fuck, Astra, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Lucy called out, pushing herself further onto Alex’s tongue.Lucy only screamed fuck if someone was playing with her ass. Fuck, Astra must be rimming her while Alex ate her out. Alex clenched down on Astra’s cock. Fuck that was hot.

Alex brought her hand up to rub at Lucy’s clit and Lucy’s screams went silent. Oh, she was so close to an earth shattering orgasm, Alex knew it. She shoved her tongue in harder and rubbed her fingers just a bit faster and Lucy was coming, squirting right into Alex’s mouth. Alex drank it all up like it was water in the desert. God above, she was ready to go again just from that.

Astra, it seemed was on the same page, she was already hard inside Alex again and thrusting. Alex cried out into Lucy and Lucy shivered again. She hadn’t fallen over yet, so obviously she could still come again, because no one was leaving this bed tonight with legs that could still hold them up. Alex started to lick at Lucy’s clit gently.

Lucy stiffened, yelping just a bit, but she didn’t stop Alex. If anything she pressed into the contact and Alex smiled. Of course she knew just what her mate needed. They all needed to come again.

“God!” Lucy husked out, her voice rough from screaming. “Fuck me, babe.”

Alex brought her hand up and started doing just that, slipping two fingers in easily and quickly adding in a third.

Astra’s thrusts were starting to drive her wild. She needed to make Lucy come while she still had the presence of mind to move her fingers. Christ, another round of come in her, she was going to look pregnant after this for sure. That thought sent another flash of feeling through her system and she almost came right then and there. Her body  _ needed _ to be bred until she was pregnant, that’s what heats were biologically for after all, but jesus, a little part of her more logical side wanted that too. She whined and started to fuck Lucy harder.

She felt Astra lift up a bit, half her extra weight on her other hand, half floating. The feeling of her thrusts changed and Alex shuddered. Oh, this new angle. She stopped moving for half a second until Lucy whimpered. Then Lucy was begging and Alex knew it had nothing to do with her stopping at all.

“Yes, please, Astra, god, fuck my ass.”

Alex hand to grab onto Lucy’s thigh and squeeze to anchor herself. Fuck, god her mates wanted to kill her, just get her aroused enough so she would die right then and there. When Lucy started to fuck her face as she met Astra’s fingers stroke for stroke, Alex really did almost die right then and there.

“I’m gonna come,” Lucy cried, “fuck, please, Alex I need.”

Alex sucked on Lucy’s clit hard and Lucy’s hips stuttered over Alex’s face and another gush of wetness seeped over her chin. A second later Lucy started to tip over but Astra caught her easily and set her beside Alex.

“Now it’s just you and me, Brave One.” She thrust hard enough that Alex forgot her name. Fuck, she was going to come so hard she passed out.

Alex grabbed onto Astra’s back and dragged her nails down it. Astra groaned and sped up, moving half an inch at a time, but hard and fast, and oh, Alex was going to come, her vision was already starting to black at the edges. Alex felt herself tensing more and more and more and then her body released in long, hard waves. Astra came inside her, cock twitching, setting off more waves of Alex’s orgasm, and then the come hit her back wall and her vision whited out.

She came to a few minutes later, Astra on one side, Lucy on the other. Her and Astra were still tied, but Astra was already asleep. So was Lucy from the sounds of it. Alex yawned and stretched, feeling Astra move with her and shivering through an after shock. For now her body was content with Astra’s knot in it. In a few hours, though, they were be right back where they started, fucking each other until their bodies gave out. Alex smiled. God, she loved being in heat with her mates. 

She closed her eyes and looked forward to the middle of the night.

  
  
  
  



End file.
